lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots/Transcript
(BIRDS WARBLING) (SNORTING) JANJA: C'mon, boys! It's lunch time, and I'm starving! CHUNGU: I'm always starving! CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) KION: Hyenas! (SCARED YELPS) CHUNGU: Hey! KION: I thought I told you to stay out of the Pride Lands! JANJA: Did ya now? My stomach keeps forgettin'. CHUNGU: His stomach forgets. (LAUGHS) That's a good one! KION: Go! JANJA: Oh, no. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) That cub's got no sense of humor! KION: Lion Guard, calm the herd! I'll take care of these guys. ONO: You got it. CHUNGU: We're leaving? What about lunch? JANJA: All of the sudden I'm not so hungry. CHEEZI: But Janja! You said you were starving! JANJA: Just run, fur brain! KION: That's right! Back to the Outlands! Now! (YELLS AND GRUNTS) (CREAKING) (YELLS AND GRUNTS) (COUGHING) BESHTE: That's right. Easy there. You're all okay now. BUNGA: Yeah! Kion's chased those hyenas back into the Outlands! FULI: And he should be back by now. Ono, check on Kion. ONO: Affirmative! Hapana! (GRUNTING) ONO: Everyone, everyone! Kion's in trouble! Come on! (GRUNTING) (GASPS) BUNGA: Kion! Hang on, Kion, we're coming! BESHTE: Little B, don't! The current's too strong! FULI: Ono! Keep pace with Kion! ONO: Right! BUNGA: (COUGHING) Whoa! (PANTING) Thanks, Big B. ONO: Hang in there, Kion. Oh, no! Kion, look out! Rocks! Straight ahead! KION: Whoa! (PANTING) (COUGHING) (PANTING) (SIGHS) FULI: Kion! Are you all right? KION: A little wet. (COUGHS) But I'm okay. ONO: But Kion, look. You're over here. In the Outlands. KION: I can see that, Ono. And it looks like I can take that trail upriver. Don't worry, Ono. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't have much of a choice. I definitely can't cross the river here. The water's way too rough. Lion Guard! Meet me at Flat Ridge Rock! I can cross the river there! BESHTE: Huh? FULI: Flat Ridge Rock? BUNGA: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know exactly where that is! Follow me! KION: Thanks, Bunga! Ono! ONO: Yes, Kion? KION: Better go with them. Make sure Bunga really does know where Flat Ridge Rock is. ONO: Affirmative! Guys, wait up! BUNGA: C'mon! C'mon! We don't want Kion waitin' up at Flat Ridge Rock, wondering where we are. (EXCLAIMS) BESHTE: What's wrong, Little B? BUNGA: Uh, nothing. FULI: Bunga? Are you sure you know how to get to Flat Ridge Rock? BUNGA: Pfft! Of course, I know. It's this way! Huh? (GRUNTS) (GRUNTS) Ow. Wait, no, no, no, no. It's this way! USHARI: (HISSING) Going somewhere, Bunga? BUNGA: Nope! Gotta be this way. Well, it's one of these ways. BESHTE: Too bad Kion's not here to lead us. ONO: Do you even know where we are? BUNGA: Sure! Uh... We're lost! (ALL SIGH) KION: Hmm. (GRUNTS) (SNIFFING) JASIRI: Hello! Surprise! KION: (GASPS) JASIRI: (LAUGHS) Didn't know I was up here. Did ya? KION: No, I...I knew you were there the whole time....Hyena. JASIRI: Yep, I'm a hyena all right. You lions are so clever! (LAUGHS) Especially you, Kion.Leader of the Lion Guard. KION: You know me? JASIRI: Just by reputation.The mark on your shoulder's a giveaway, though. (LAUGHS) KION: So, you're not in Janja's clan? JASIRI: Janja? Yeah, that's a good one.What are you doing in the Outlands? Not exactly your territory. KION: I'm going to Flat Ridge Rock,so I can get back to the Pride Lands. If that's okay with you, hyena. JASIRI: The name's Jasiri. And if you are headed back to the Pride Lands, you're going the wrong way. KION: Uh-huh. And I should trust a hyena because... JASIRI: Because I want you out of my territory. KION: Good. I want out of your territory. KION: (SCOFFS) JASIRI: Then you're going the wrong way! BESHTE: Thanks for getting us outta the woods, Ono. ONO: No problem. But I don't know which way to go from here. I've never been to Flat Ridge Rock. BESHTE: Neither have I. FULI: Me neither. BUNGA: Well, it's probably around here somewhere. BESHTE: All I see are grass, trees and zebras. FULI: Ugh! I can't believe we don't know where to go! We're the Lion Guard! (SIGHS) This never happens when Kion's around! BESHTE: Easy, Fuli. We just need to ask somebody for directions. THURSTON: Hello, Lion Guard. I couldn't help but overhear. You need directions? BUNGA: Yeah, we do! Do you know where Flat Ridge Rock is? THURSTON: Flat Ridge Rock? Oh! Is that near Ukuni Woods? Or Big Springs? FULI: We don't know where it is. That's why we're asking you! THURSTON: I see. Well, that's too bad. I'm not sure where it is. Now, where was I going? BESHTE: Uh, maybe back to your herd? THURSTON: Oh yes, of course! Thank you! ONO: Zebras. (SIGHS) They never know where they're going. BESHTE: Hey! We could ask Mbeya the Rhino! He knows the Pride Lands like the back of his horn. FULI: Great. Any idea where we can find Mbeya? BESHTE: This time of day, Mbeya usually hangs out at the Watering Hole. BUNGA: Yeah! Watering Hole, here we come. FULI: Ono, you lead this time. ONO: Affirmative! Follow me! FULI: This way, Bunga. BUNGA: I was taking a shortcut. KION: Still following me? JASIRI: You're still ignoring my advice. KION: About going the wrong way? (SCOFFS) I'm pretty sure I'm heading towards Flat Ridge Rock. JASIRI: Maybe so, but you can't get there on this trail. KION: Oh, yeah? Why's that? JASIRI: The trail ends. Here! KION: What? Whoa... JASIRI: (CACKLING) KION: Heyvi kabisa! JASIRI: (GROWLS) FULI: (SIGHS) How long can it possibly take to ask for directions to Flat Ridge Rock? They've been talking forever! BUNGA: Beshte does like to talk. ONO: Yes. But perhaps I'd better go talk to him. MBEYA: You get to be my age, you never know what might happen! BESHTE: (LAUGHS) ONO: Sorry to interrupt. But Beshte? We have to meet Kion? At Flat Ridge Rock? BESHTE: Oh yeah! Guess I better be going. See you later, Mbeya. MBEYA: Later, Beshte. FULI: So? What did he say? BESHTE: You won't believe it. Remember that heatwave we had yesterday? FULI: Yeah, I remember. It was hot. Now what did Mbeya say? BESHTE: He forgot to cover himself in mud! (LAUGHS) BUNGA: Why would Mbeya want to cover himself in mud, Big B? ONO: That's how rhinos avoid sunburn. Common knowledge, really. FULI: (SIGHS) I meant, what did Mbeya say about the directions? BESHTE: (CHUCKLES) Fuli, you don't need directions to cover yourself in mud. Just find a nice mud puddle and roll in it. FULI: Argh! Not directions for mud bathing. Directions for getting to Flat Ridge Rock! BESHTE: Oh, yeah! The directions to Flat Ridge Rock! I forgot to ask. Be right back. (ALL GRUNT) BUNGA: Yeah. Kion would never forget something like that. (JASIRI LAUGHING) Hold still, this won't hurt at all. (GRUNTING) KION: Hey, what are you doing? JASIRI: Getting you out of this thorn bush. If you'd just hold still! KION: What? Why would you help me? You're a hyena. JASIRI: You lions really do think all hyenas are bad! KION: All the ones I've met are. JASIRI: Like Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu? Well, obviously, I'm not like them. For one thing, they're males, which means they're foolish. No offense. KION: Not all males are foolish. JASIRI: Says the male lion flat on his back, stuck in a bush. (LAUGHING) ONO: Things would certainly go a lot better if Kion were leading us. BUNGA: Yeah. But you gotta love all these flies! FULI: Ugh. Yeah, gotta love 'em. Beshte, are you positive Mbeya said this is the way to Flat Ridge Rock? BESHTE: Yep! 'Course, he also said he's never actually been there. (GROANS) ONO: Everyone! There's a ridge up ahead with a flat rock on top of it! It's gotta be Flat Ridge Rock! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! ''Kion, here we come! FULI: This time, I'll lead the way. Comin' through. BUNGA: Fuli, slow down! How can you lead us when we can't keep up? KION: Thanks... I guess. JASIRI: You guess? KION: Well, yeah! You could have told me the trail ended before I went over the hill! JASIRI: Yeah. But then I wouldn't have seen the leader of the Lion Guard rolling down a hill! (LAUGHS) KION: Okay, you've had your laugh. Now I'm lost. Can you tell me how to get to Flat Ridge Rock? JASIRI: Follow that trail.It'll take you to Flat Ridge Rock. And back to your beloved Pride Lands. KION: Thanks.(GRUNTS) JASIRI: You're limping. KION: I'm fine. Just a little sore from the fall. I can handle it. JASIRI: Okay, tell ya what. It's kinda my fault you're hurt. So I'll stick with you until you can see Flat Ridge Rock. KION: Okay. I mean, if you want to. JASIRI: What I want? (LAUGHS) I want you out of my territory! KION: (GRUNTS) Yeah, well, me too. (GRUNTING AND SIGHING) Huh? Fuli? FULI: Hi, guys. What kept you? I even had time to clean up. BESHTE: Uh, Fuli? Usually Kion wouldn't get so far ahead that the rest of us have trouble keeping up. FULI: Oh. Sorry, guys. BUNGA: Wait! This is Flat Ridge Rock? ONO: Well, this rock is pretty flat. And it's on a ridge. BUNGA: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! I know this place! I've been here hundreds of times! You know, there's a great shortcut we could have used! ALL: Bunga! BUNGA: What? LIZARD: (GULPS) KION: See that? That's the Circle of Life for you. JASIRI: Wait. You think I don't know about the Circle of Life? KION: Well, you are a hyena. JASIRI: Look. I know Janja's clan is greedy and eats more than their share. But most hyenas respect the Circle of Life! We're the clean-up crews- picking up after all the sloppy eaters. We hyenas eat what you lions leave behind. KION: Oh. I guess I never really thought about it like that. JASIRI: (LAUGHS) Of course not.You think hyenas and lions are so different. But we're not! We're more similar than you think, Kion. ''Sisi ni sawa. KION: You're saying we're the same? No, I don't think so. ♪ You think that life is one big game ♪ You joke, you laugh, you take no blame ♪ Im telling you, there's just no way that we're the same JASIRI: ♪ You got to look past what you see ♪ Try not to judge so easily ♪ Believe it or not you're a lot like me ♪ Say, believe it or not, you're a lot like me ♪ Sisi ni sawa means we're the same KION: ♪ I hear what you're saying but you need to explain JASIRI: ♪ At the end of the day it's like water and rain ♪ Sisi ni sawa we are the same ♪ Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr ♪ But take a look under the fur ♪ Deep in our heart is what matters for sure ♪ 'Cause we both know we're higher called ♪ Like every creature, big and small ♪ The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all ♪ The Circle of Life will guide us all ♪ Sisi ni sawa means we're the same KION: ♪ Though you've got your spots and I have a mane JASIRI: ♪ At the end of the day, it's like water and rain ♪ Sisi ni sawa we are the same ♪ Sisi ni sawa we are the same KION: ♪ Never thought that we'd see eye to eye JASIRI: ♪ I can't imagine why ♪ It's very easy if you try KION: ♪ Still to me, they're brand new thoughts ♪ Not to judge hyenas by their spots JASIRI: ♪ Sisi ni sawa KION AND JASIRI: ♪ Sisi ni sawa means we're the same ♪ Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain ♪ At the end of the day it's like water and rain ♪ Sisi ni sawa we are the same ♪ Sisi ni sawa means we're the same ♪ Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain ♪ At the end of the day, it's like water and rain ♪ Sisi ni sawa we are the same ♪ Sisi ni sawa we are the same JASIRI: ♪ Sisi ni sawa we are the same ♪ JASIRI: (SNIFFING) KION: What's wrong? JASIRI: We're in Janja's territory. And, believe it or not, we don't get along! (LAUGHS) Don't worry. Flat Ridge Rock is right over there.You're almost home. KION: Asante, Jasiri. Thanks for your help. JASIRI: Sure. Bye, Kion! KION: Hey, Jasiri! If you ever need my help... JASIRI: Help? From a lion? (LAUGHS) That's a good one! KION: Okay. JANJA: (SNARLING) JASIRI: Janja! JANJA: Well, well. If it isn't Jasiri. Thought I told you to stay off our turf! JASIRI: Just passing through.So move. Or do I have to move you myself? HYENAS (LAUGHING) JANJA: Big talk, coming from someone who's all alone! JASIRI: Okay, I'll take another path. (HYENAS GROWLING) JASIRI: So, you figured out that only three of you didn't stand a chance against me. JANJA: C'mon, boys .Let's remind Jasiri what happens to someone who wanders into our part of the Outlands! JASIRI: These all the hyenas you got, Janja? KION: Jasiri? (SNARLING) CHEEZI: Me first! (LAUGHS) (GRUNTS) (GROANING) JASIRI: (LAUGHS) Who's next? CHUNGU: (SNARLING) (SCREAMS) JANJA: (GRUNTS) Enough playing around. (GROWLING) (GRUNTS) JANJA: (GROANS) Kion? JASIRI: What are you doing here? KION: I'm here to help. JASIRI: If you say so...But I got 'em right where I want 'em! (BLOWS) (YELPING) (GRUNTING) KION: Yeah, I can tell. (GROWLING) (GRUNTS) (GRUNTING) JASIRI: Kion! Behind you! KION: Nice move, Jasiri. JASIRI: Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. For a lion. (SNARLING) KION: Uh-oh. Looks like we're cornered. (HYENAS LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) KION: Jasiri, get behind me! Now! JASIRI: What? Why? KION: Trust me. JASIRI: Can't believe I'm trusting a lion. JANJA: Don't know why you're in the Outlands helpin' a hyena, Kion, But it's the last thing you're gonna do. (LAUGHS) Get 'em, boys! CHUNGU: Got you now! CHEEZI: Yeah! (LAUGHS) (WIND WHOOSHING) KION: (LOUD ROAR) BUNGA: ''Zuka Zama! ''Kion's in trouble! KION: (CONTINUES ROARING) HYENAS: (YELPING AND GRUNTING) JANJA: Uh. I hate that roar. (YELPS) JANJA: Come on, boys! (YELPING) JASIRI: (LAUGHS) Look at 'em go! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! (LAUGHING) JASIRI: Okay, that roar thing? That is definitely something we don't have in common. KION: I've seen you in action. You don't need a roar. JASIRI: You know, I never thought a lion would help a hyena. KION: Well, not all lions are alike. ONO: He's over here! BUNGA: Kion! FULI: (GROWLING) JASIRI: (GROWLING) FULI: Back off, hyena! (BOTH GROWLING) KION: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! She's a friend! FULI: She is? JASIRI: I... I am? KION: Definitely. BUNGA: But she's a hyena. KION: I know. But not all hyenas are like Janja. Some of them are good. She's one of them. FULI: Really? KION: She got me through the Outlands. JASIRI: And he saved me from Janja and his clan. BESHTE: Well, any friend of Kion is a friend of ours. KION: You should have seen her take on Cheezi and Chungu. She was fierce. FULI: Huh. I like her already. BUNGA: Sure is nice having Kion lead us again. Even if he is walking behind us. JASIRI: Well, I better get back to my territory. I'm sure your roar doesn't scare off Janja forever. KION: (CHUCKLES) If only! JASIRI: (LAUGHS) Bye, Kion. It's been fun. KION: Bye, Jasiri. Maybe I'll see you again sometime? JASIRI: Not if I see you first! (LAUGHS) KION: Hey, guys! Wait for me! Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts